Users gain access to media content via the Internet or the World Wide Web (or simply the “Web”) using websites. In one example, users enter a website address on their mobile devices to access media content. In another example, users may download an application provided by a particular content provider onto their mobile device. The application then presents a user with a media content that is periodically uploaded to the application from a content source provided by the content provider. However, the design, presentation, and publication of a media content application can be time consuming and arduous.
Moreover, because computing devices have unique specifications that include different operating platforms, a content provider needs to tailor each application to fit the processing requirements of a particular mobile device. As a result, a content provider needs to develop and maintain multiple applications that perform the same function, so that their content can reach as many users as possible.